Chapter 2 (light novel 7)
"Book of Wisdom II" is the 2nd chapter of The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, volume 7''.'' It's divided into six parts and contains two illustrations. The chapter is labeled as Episode 25 in the story line. It's a sequel to the Book of Wisdom story. A letter was sent to the Black Biblioprincess. It calls for Dalian and mentions a book. While investigating the case, Hugh and Dalian learn about an experiment involving the government and a young girl called Charlotte.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 2, volume 7. __TOC__ Summary A couple is sitting in a corner of a coffee shop. It was a crowded weekend. The thin woman discreetly asks for the report. Her face is hidden by a hat. With a middle-aged man, she discusses about a technical paper containing a plan capable of threatening the country. Professors couldn’t fully understand its content. The woman shows an expression that reveals a murderous intent. She receives a paper bag from the man. Inside it there is a small semi-automatic pistol. The man tells her to stop the plan, before leaving the coffee shop and disappearing in the crowd. Part 1 Colorful stalls are lining a street of an old and crowded city next to the sea, one of the most famous tourist destinations in the country. The place has a beautiful landscape, with many castles and sanctuaries. Dalian is arguing with a shopkeeper. The man cannot accept she would eat four crepes. Hugh ensures they would eat everything. Dalian affirms her genius brain requires a lot of sugar. Looking at a heavily secured, old castle hotel, Hugh asks if she had forgot their purpose there. Dalian sits on a flower bed to eat the crepes. She stops when a childish voice is heard singing. It’s a young, slim person wearing a thin cotton dress. The barefoot woman smiles to Hugh and draws the attention of everyone around. She sings and looks at Dalian’s crepes, putting her in a bad mood. The woman eventually receives a crepe and introduces herself as Charlotte. She lets off an innocent laugh when a young man wearing a beret appears. Eric is Charlotte’s friend. The girl hugs Dalian, also considering her a friend. Dalian protests, but Charlotte is stronger. Dalian screams when one of the crepes falls on the ground. Eric says they should go, since Charlotte’s parents should be worried about her. Charlotte eats the crepe. Dalian, in anger, prepares to raise her voice, but she is interrupted by a loud call from a rich, middle-aged man. Charlotte's father comes holding a walking stick like a weapon. He beats Eric badly. Charlotte stops them before Hugh intervenes. Her father was punishing Eric for taking her. Mr. Edgecumbe throws some coins to pay for Eric's treatment. The man drags her daughter by the wrist, bringing her to a heavy car for military use. Hugh sees an old acquaintance inside a second car. He wonders what Norman was planning. Part 2 Hugh is lending a shoulder to Eric, recommending a doctor. He had been beaten. He lives in the old part of the city. Eric had involved Hugh and Dalian in trouble. As exchange, he would accommodate both, since there were no hotel rooms available around the city. The place was filled because of a conference. The government had collect a large number of scientists to start an experiment. Inside Eric’s house, Dalian complains about the smell of painting. He’s an art student, although he is absent from university because of Charlotte. She’s been like a sister to Eric, acting the same since their childhoods. He sees her as a non-ordinary person, pure and kind. He shows an incredible painting she made. Eric started his studies to make art like Charlotte. Nonetheless, he is happy as long as Charlotte is happy. However, he is worried about her. Dalian, who was silent until now, shows a scientific article and asks Charlotte’s relation with it. Charlotte wrote something that caused a huge response among academic societies. Eric says that, starting from one and a half years ago, Charlotte would occasionally change. She would show extreme intelligence, writing papers, conducting experiments and even negotiating with the government. It was difficult to believe that the childish girl they met could be so smart. Eric had released Charlotte from her twenty-four hour security, but now she was back to continue a research payed by army officers. The government had reserved a hotel to guard her. Dalian questions what caused Charlotte to change. She suggests a book affected her. Dalian had a letter with a childish handwriting, mentioning someone with a book. Eric remembers about a book Charlotte had. He shows Charlotte’s sketchbook. It had simple drawings, including one of a book placed on Charlotte’s lap. Hugh and Dalian confirm Charlotte have read the Book of Wisdom. Part 3 The castle was illuminated by moonlight. Once a fortress, now it was the symbol of the city, a touristic destination. Armed men were patrolling, making the atmosphere heavy. Charlotte was writing in a room of a small tower guarded by a female soldier. Charlotte welcomes Hugh and Dalian with a smile. She had been waiting for the Black Biblioprincess and her key-keeper. Hugh had used a Phantom Book to not be noticed. Charlotte was wearing a black dress and holding the Book of Wisdom. She would have sharp intelligence as long as she had the Phantom Book in hands. She was talking as a mature scientist, although her innocent face remained. Charlotte reveals herself as the person who sent the letter to Dalian. Hugh remembers about the wise kids affected by the Book of Wisdom. Contrary to that case, apparently Charlotte has a plan for her powers. A servant known as Cecy enters the room and calls for reinforcements after seeing Hugh and Dalian. They are surrounded by armed soldiers. Charlotte tries to stop them, saying they are her guests. A tall man lets off an ironic laugh while adjusting his glasses, emanating a cold atmosphere. Hugh and Dalian have met the man before, during the day. Norman was an old acquaintance, indebted to Hugh’s father. He also knew Dalian as the girl raised by Wesley. She bites his finger and hides behind Hugh when Norman tries to pat her head. Following his orders, the soldiers put their guns down. Norman used to be part of the Interior Ministry. Right now, he was working for the Defense Committee, directly under the Prime Minister. Hugh cannot ask for more information or Norman would have to apprehend them. Hugh asks for a car to the city. Norman arranges a car to the main gate. Charlotte asks Hugh and Dalian to come again tomorrow, at noon. Norman agrees. She says they will see snow, which is unexpectedly during that season. While leaving the castle, Hugh hears Charlotte singing. Part 4 Hugh and Dalian are back to Eric’s place. He should be waiting for them, but all the lights are off. Hugh finds Eric tied up on the floor, unable to speak. Hugh grabs a bottle and throws it. The recipient shatters when reaches the ceiling and releases an oil solvent. The chemical affects the visibility of a man who was hiding behind Eric's desk. The man cannot aim with his semi-automatic handgun. Hugh kicks the weapon from his hand. He steps on the man and points his own gun. The man has used Eric as a decoy to obtain information. Hugh reveals himself as a former pilot. The man is an agent of another country. He wanted to spy on Charlotte. According to him, the girl was taken by the Army to develop a device capable of controlling the weather. The technology could change the wind, saving lives from natural disasters. However, when built with military purposes, the machine was a dangerous strategic weapon. Shocked, Hugh looks away, allowing the man to grab a grenade. He's prepared to remove the pin, but someone shoots his hand. The man drops the grenade and is detained by soldiers. Norman has followed Hugh and Dalian. Sarcastically, Norman affirms the experiment could save lives. Norman and his men leave the place with the restrained man. Norman shakes in fear after looking at Dalian. She checks if Eric is fine. He cries for Charlotte. One of her drawings shatters after hitting the floor. It's a touching art of a children innocently dancing and playing in the snow. Part 5 The next day was sunny. It was difficult to believe they would see snow. It means Charlotte would control temperature, humidity and atmosphere. The technology was an immeasurable threat as a weapon. Scientists, military officers and government men were gathering in the castle to see the experiment. In a festive mood, children were also waiting in a square next to the site. Dalian was disgusted by the chaos. With a sarcastic voice, Norman asks if she dislikes children. He steps back when she stares at him. Norman invited the nearby residents, following Charlotte's request. Soldiers were trying to catch the kids that were sneaking into the castle. A big military truck was carrying an awkward device. It seemed an expensive machine, a combination of astronomical telescope and parabolic antenna that wouldn't be possible to build without the investment of the military. Electric power was supplied by a steam turbine. Engineers and scientists were consulting Charlotte. Apparently, she was the only one capable of understanding the mechanism and principle of the device. She is wearing a white coat. Charlotte is looking for Eric. Hugh explains he's suffering after learning she's been developing a meteorological weapon. She reveals how her W Machine works. Many ancient civilizations were not destroyed by war or plagues, but by climate changes. The device could prevent that. Enigmatically, Charlotte says she used the military and the system to fulfill her wishes. Dalian wonders what the W stands for. They hear a gunshot. Eric was wounded while trying to stop the experiment. Soldiers were holding him. He argues with Charlotte's parents. Her father, the man with the walking stick, is using Charlotte for pride and profit. She tends to Eric, sadly smiling to her parents. She's about to start of the experiment, asking everyone to look at the sky. However, she's shot, falling on her back. Hugh draws his revolver. Dalian points to a woman at the old, small tower. Cecy was using a semi-automatic pistol, like the one carried by the man restrained last night. Shouting in despair, Eric runs to Charlotte. The blood from her left shoulder dyes her coat red. The assassin is trying to reach Charlotte to finish her mission, shooting the soldiers on her way. Hugh pulls the trigger and manages to shoot her weapon down. Cecilly surrenders. Norman is worried, since only Charlotte is able to control the weather control machine. Charlotte’s father sees the state of his daughter. With a smile, she says praises wouldn’t make her happy. It hurts seeing her parents fighting with Eric. She shows the Book of Wisdom. Before reading the book, she was not smart, but at least everyone was happy. To Norman, she says a strong weapon would only cause more wars. He affirms putting other countries in check was the only alternative to stop warfare. Charlotte suggests smiling and laughing with your neighbors is also a solution. Finally, she explains W stands for Wonderland. The beautiful sky diverts everyone’s attention from Charlotte. Part 6 Hugh and Dalian have seen a similar image at Eric’s place. The device was playing Charlotte’s childish song like an organ. Colorful snowflakes in the form of Christmas’ decorations were falling, covering the whole city. The children were cheering, tasting the sweet-flavored snow. Eric and Charlotte were laughing. Her plan turned their childhood desires into reality. Everyone was smiling, including scientists, officers and soldiers. Having her wish fulfilled, Charlotte delivered the Book of Wisdom to Dalian. Norman’s failed experiment makes Hugh laugh. No one would be able to make a meteorological weapon from Charlotte’s dissertation. Norman affirms Hugh’s father would enjoy that ending. He hated the idea of entrusting the security of the country to the powers of Phantom Books. He orders the soldiers to discard all the materials. What occurred that day would only be known as a day of extraordinary weather. Dalian is angry, trying to collect all the sweet snow. People start to sing Charlotte’s cheerful song. Hugh also brings a snowflake to his mouth. References Category:Light Novel Chapters